Pieski i Duży dzień
Uwaga! ''Uwaga! To opowiadanie to collab między Chye , Marevest FOREVER i KruchyWafel. Z góry prosimy o nieedytowanie jego! Z góry dzięki ^^ '' Wstęp Biała furgonetka pocztowa, jedzie przez zwykłą jednopasmową drogę. Przy drodze pojawiają się drzewa. Widać domki jednorodzinne. Letnie temperatury dawały się we znaki. Mimo to listonosz podjechał na farmę. Wyszedł z pojazdu i wrzucił list do skrzynki pocztowej, będącej od strony domu, zza furtką. Wrzucił białą kopertę do skrzynki i odjechał. Nie długo przed domem pojawiła się suczka, która w podskokach podbiegła do skrzynki. Pysiem ją podważyła i już wkrótce trzymała kopertę w swoich ząbkach. ''' -Mamo! Tato!- zawołała. Z domu wybiegły dwa psy. Jeden z nich był biało- jasno-czarny samiec Łajki Jakuckiej o niebieskich oczach. Zza nim wyszła jego żona, brązowo- biała Border Collie. -Co się stało Tori?- zapytał samczyk córkę. Wkrótce ich uwagę przykuła koperta. -Dostaliśmy zaproszenie od Psiego Patrolu!-przemówiła radośnie Tori. Jej spojrzenie było pełne ekscytacji. -Czekaj...czy to nie ta organizacja w której jest Patty?-zapytała swojego męża Border Collie. Ten pokiwał głową. -Otwórz!- tym bardziej się ucieszyła suczka. Wkrótce wyjęto z koperty przepiękne zaproszenie na ślub! Było ono w kolorze perlistym z nabłyszczaniem. Po środku złączone były dwie obrączki, wokół nich róże herbaciane. -ŚLUB!- wykrzyczała trójka. Serca zabiły im szybciej. -Christopher przeczytasz je?-zapytała łagodnym głosem jego żona. Piesek skinął głowa. Przejął je od córki, odchrząknął i zaczął czytać.— Serdecznie zapraszamy Christophera, Ivę oraz Tori na ślub Tolysa i Patty. -PATTY?!-zdziwiły się Iva wraz z jej córką Tori. Biało- szary piesek rasy Łajka Jakucka także miał zdziwione spojrzenie. Christopher dalej zaczął czytać: -Ślub odbędzie się 24 lipca tego roku, na plaży Vaadhoo na Malediwach. Ceremonia zacznie się około godziny 19. Liczymy, że przyjedziecie. Pozdrawiają Patty oraz Tolys. '''Skończył czytać. Nastała chwilowa cisza, każdy wymieniał zdziwione oraz pytające spojrzenia. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że chodziło o córkę dwóch psów, a starszą siostrę Tori. W końcu przerwano chwilową ciszę... -AUU!-zawyli jak najmocniej się da. Tori odtańczyła z jej mamą, potem tatą kółko z radości. -Jedziemy na wesele!-ucieszyła się Iva.-Nasza córcia, wychodzi za mąż.-westchnęła Border Collie, spojrzała gdzieś się w dal z nutką nostalgii. -A nie dawno co się urodziła i była takim pięknym szkrabem...-westchnęła. -Ciekawe kim jest ten Tolys?-zastanowił się Christopher. Odpowiedzi udzieliła bardzo szybko jego młodsza córka. -Pewnie, należy do Psiego Patrolu! Ale się cieszę poznamy Psi Patrol!-szczekała radośnie suczka. Iva z Christopher'em wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia. -Jedziemy! Jednak teraz trzeba jechać po prezenty jak i strój!-zarządziła wszystkim Iva. Biało- jasno-czarny samiec Łajki Jakuckiej skinął głową. -Czekaj...jakaś kartka wypadła.-zdziwiła się brązowo- biała Border Collie o niebieskich oczach. Odczytała ją na głos.-O stroje się nie martwcie, Briana, Rossita, Clara, Rose, Roxy zadbają o to. Każdy zamrugał zdziwiony, te imiona wydawały im się obce tak czy siak, Christopher ruszył w stronę domu i zawołał: -Idę powiadomić naszych właścicieli! Podwiozą nas po prezent! 'Dwie suczki pokiwały głowami. Potem spojrzały na siebie i zamerdały ogonami, na sam koniec Tori przytuliła jej mamę, która ciepło ją liznęła po łebku. ' -Jedziemy na ślub...-westchnęła, patrząc w słoneczne lipcowe niebo. Rozdział 1 'Pieski w bazie Psiego Patrolu pakowały swoje walizki. Za parę godzin mieli mieć lot, na Malediwy, gdzie miałyby się odbyć przygotowania do nadchodzącego ślubu. ' -Nie mogę się go doczekać!-zachwyciła się Skye, unosząc łapkę do góry. -Ja także!-pokiwały głowami Victoria, Lavia, Colette i Savannah. Podeszła w tym czasie do nich Thunder, z tyłu miała zamkniętą już granatową walizkę. -Pomóc?-zaoferowała pomoc suczka. Cztery suczki pokiwały głowami. Thunder raz po raz zamykała walizki. Polegało to na tym iż z całej siły opierała jej przednie łapy. 'Tymczasem Ryder rozmawiał z Seychello o sprawach hotelowych. ' -Z pomocą Gray’a wzięliśmy podwodny hotel! Pamiętasz chyba byliśmy w nim. -mówił radośnie Seychello, gdy mówił jego ogon machał w obie strony. Brunet pogłaskał pieska za uchem. -Dobry z Ciebie piesek.-pochwalił Owczarka Pirenejskiego o Gładkiej Kufie. 'W tym samym czasie Gray pakował jego dzieci i jak większość piesków rozmawiali to z Tolys'em to z Patty. ' -OK! Gotowe moje skarby!- rzekł podpalano- jasno-czarny Gerberian Shepsky w stronę swoich dzieci, które otoczyły go radosnym kółkiem i rzekły: -Dzięki tato! -Idziemy się bawić?-zasugerowała Prima, która także z jej rodzeństwem była już spakowana. -Pewnie!-zaszczekał radośnie Maxis, przybrał pozycję zachęcającą do zabawy. -Zagrajmy w chowanego.-zasugerowała nieśmiało Millie. Szczeniaczki odwróciły głowy w jej stronę i ochoczo pokiwały głowami.-To kto liczy?-spytała się młodziutka Gerberian Shepsky. -Ja mogę!-zaoferowała się niewiele starsza siostra suczki, Lily. Shiny przyniosła jej opaskę na oczy ze skarpetką. Szczenięta zaczęły zabawę. -Heh...-zaśmiał się Carlie. -Zatem pytanie jakie jeszcze nie padło. Kto będzie u Was w drużbie?-zapytał Gończy Węgierski będący policjantem. -U mnie będzie Antonio z Roger'em. -odparł Tolys, posyłając dwóm pieskom przyjazne spojrzenie. -A u Patty?-spytał się Maximus, zielonookiego Kundelka. -U mnie druhną honorową Dilara, oraz w drużbie Youki z Moscow!-odpowiedziała radośnie Łajka Jakucka z wianuszkiem na głowie. Posłała trzem suczką radosne spojrzenie. 'Teraz nastroje sięgały niemal zenitu. Wszystko było spakowane, czekali tylko jak Ace z Nicolas'em skończą przegląd Patrolowca. Ze względu na godziny wieczorne każdy postanowił wyjść na dwór. ' -Chase zamknij bazę!-polecił pieskowi Ryder, sam zaś wziął jego walizkę i Katie. -Ruf! Chase się tym zajmie!-szczeknął Owczarek Niemiecki. Noskiem wstukał kod. Najpierw na drzwi na parterze zasunęła się szyba pancerna, potem metalowe drzwi. To samo stało się z drzwiami u góry oraz tylnymi. Patty oparła głowę na Tolys'ie. -Już się nie mogę doczekać jak tam dolecimy! I powiemy sobie tak.-westchnęła rozmarzona suczka. -Tak samo, ale też nie mogę doczekać się jak poznam Twoją rodzinę!-odpowiedział narzeczonej Tolys. -Na pewno polubią Cię!- uspokoiła go Patty. Dwa pieski styknęły się noskami. -OK! Przegląd skończony ładujcie bagaże!-zawołała donośnie Ace, biegnąc po swoją walizkę. 'Psiaki wrzucały ich walizki na tyły Patrolowca, po czym wsiadali do jego środka. ' -Ok, ma ktoś coś do jedzenia zgłodniałem!- mówił Altron, merdając radośnie ogonem. Kasha w śmiechu wywróciła oczy do góry. -Trzymaj!-zawołał Balto podając pieskowi paczkę psich chrupek. 'W tym czasie Patrolowiec ruszył. Pieski przykleiły ich noski do szyb. Wzrokiem żegnały chwilowo bazę, będącą ich domem. Amber wyjęła jej apart i zaczęła nagrywać. ' -Wiecie co może będzie z częścią naszych przyjaciół?-zadała pytanie psiakom Martine. -Mówili, że będą już na miejscu jak my dolecimy. -odpowiedziała Saluki, Patty. Martine w podziękowaniu skinęła głową. -Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po myśli...-zestresowała się Dilara. -Martwisz się chyba bardziej niż Tolys i Patty!-zażartowała Shiraz. Psiaki gruchnęły śmiechem. Śmiech przerwał odgłos dzwonienia. Ryder odebrał połączenie na wielkim ekranie. -FLURR!- ucieszyły się psiaki na widok biało- jasno-czarnej suczki. Zza nią stała jeszcze Caro z jej drużyną oraz ambasadorzy i drużyny piłkarskie. -Hejka pieski!-przywitali się chórem wszyscy przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu. Po zgiełku w tle, ludzi chodzących z walizkami, głosie oznajmiającym o lotach można było wywnioskować, że znajdują się już na lotnisku. -Nie długo mamy lot.-oznajmiła Flurr, uśmiechając się do piesków. Psiaki merdały ogonami. -Ok. Musimy lecieć!-rzuciła energicznie Caro, jednak ona wraz z biało- czarną sunią zmierzyły się spojrzeniem. -PA!-pożegnały się chórem pieski z Psiego Patrolu. Ekran ponownie stał się czarny jak smoła. 'Nad Zatoką Przygód rozpościerało się zachodzące słońce. Na lotnisko była godzina drogi ze względu na korki, a po męczącym dniu przygotowywań wszystkie pary wtuliły się w siebie i smacznie zasnęły. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'W końcu dojechali na lotnisko. Gdy wyszli słońce prawie zaszło. Pieski pobudziły się czując, że Patrolowiec dalej nie jedzie. Jeszcze zaspane poszły po walizki. Jednak chwilę potem rozruszali się i ospałość minęła. ' -Chodźmy!-zawołała radośnie Colette, po czym potrząsnęła głową by się całkowicie wybudzić. Maximus czule polizał żonę w głowę. -Ale będzie romantycznie!-zachwyciła się Lavia i podniosła jej białą łapkę do góry w geście zachwytu. -Owszem, będę mógł to spędzić z Tobą.-odpowiedział żonie Carlie i liznął suczkę po głowie. 'Weszli do budynku. Rusty postanowił sprawdzić stopień zagrożenia burzowego wraz z jego kuzynką, Hermioną. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Radar!-szczęknęli chóralnie. Z plecaków jakie mieli na sobie wysunęły się radary z prognozą. -I jak będzie?-zapytała dwa psiaki Patty, przechylając głowę na bok. -Zatok Przygód, dziś nie spodziewa się burz.-oznajmiła Łajce Jakuckiej Hierran Wolfdog z brytyjskim akcentem. -Ok, dzięki.-skinęła głową suczka w wianuszku i ruszyła dalej ciągnąc walizkę. -Przynajmniej choć raz będziemy lecieć spokojnie!-zażartowała Cloe, powodując że pieski wybuchły śmiechem. -To prawda...-pokiwała głową Slend, jednak gdy spojrzała przez okno widać było zniszczenia, które nie tak dawno zmieniły krajobraz Zatoki Przygód na jakiś czas. 'Czekała przed nimi odprawa, jednak czas gdzie wszystko szło po maśle przeminął. A przed pieskami ciągnęła się dość spora kolejka. ' -No nie!-jęknęła Tetradi wywracając oczy do góry. Pieski postanowiły, że czymś zajmą uwagę aby czas szybko minął. -Co możemy robić?!- spytała się zirytowana Faith, wodząc wzrokiem po lotnisku. -Może obserwujmy to co robią inni? Heh...-zażartowała Shiraz. Powodując uśmiech na pyszczkach piesków. -Dobry pomysł!-pokiwała głową już wynudzona Timber, której pomysł przypadł do gustu. I tak zaczęli patrzeć, celem była restauracja tuż zza odprawą. W tym czasie większe bagaże Ryder nadal pod pokład, miał jeszcze czas aby na spokojnie wrócić. -Kolejne lody! Chyba o smaku wanilii!- powiedział Kaiden wpatrując swój wzrok w dal. -Ale zajęcie!-zażartowała Delgado, machając ogonem. 'W końcu nadeszła ich kolej. By szybciej załadowywać bagaże z pomocą rzucili się Roger, Dusk i Johnboy. Bagaże włożono do szarych ,,koszy" gdzie pojechały na prześwietlenie. Potem pieski musiały przejść przez specjalną bramkę. Wkrótce znaleźli się na strefie wolnocłowej. Ryder usiadł wycieńczony na krzesełku, Katie podała mu butelkę wody gazowanej. Pieski zostawiły bagaże i rozproszyły się po sklepach. ' -Chodź Patty!-zawołała Victoria biegnąc.- Wybierzemy Ci super perfumy na ślub!-dopowiedziała. Lavia pokiwała energicznie głową i przybiła piątkę z Syberian Husky, -Tak i drużbie!-dopowiedziała podekscytowana Roxy. -O mamo...-jęknęły Patty z Dilarą, po czym obie wywróciły oczyma i poczłapały niechętnie za suczkami. Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Galeria Pups and Big Day tittle card.PNG|''Okładka'' Kategoria:Odcinek 16 Kategoria:Odcinki 16 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Collab Kategoria:Tori Kategoria:Christopher Kategoria:Iva Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Antonio Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Roxy